Medical patient conveying equipment, such as cots, gurneys or carts typically have wheels for facilitating movement of patients on the equipment. The wheels typically are supported on the bottom of a frame which may be a fixed frame or a foldable frame. Such frames are well known. The wheels used on such equipment typically are of a relatively small diameter and are typically relatively thin.
Medical personnel, such as EMS personnel, paramedics or the like often have to convey patients from a remote site to a vehicle such as an ambulance. Often, the terrain between the remote site and the location of the ambulance is hostile and is often difficult to pass. Such hostile terrain may include uneven or pitched terrain, or may include brush, snow, sand, etc. Conveying equipment is not adequately designed to traverse pathways to typical trauma sites impeded by such hostile terrain, making it relatively difficult to move the conveying equipment carrying the patient and/or medical equipment. Weight of the patient may exacerbate the situation.
If medical personnel have difficulty getting the medical equipment to the patient or the patient to the ambulance, timeliness of patient treatment may be compromised. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a device that can enhance the mobility of such conveying equipment to reduce the effect of impediments in the pathway of the conveying equipment.